


Nothing You Ask Of Me Is A Burden

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, pupplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow presents Emma with a gift to prove that she is with her 100 percent of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing You Ask Of Me Is A Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: puppy

Emma was very grateful that Snow was open to everything she’s ever requested so far. She had the best Mommy in the whole world.

Right now her Mommy was crouching next to her, fitting a soft leather collar around her neck with the utmost care. It was tan with a small round silver tag that read “Emma” on the front and “Snow’s Pup” on the back. Thank goodness for the internet and discreet deliveries.

Snow White was taking this additional role she had in Emma’s life very seriously. If her Baby wanted to be treated like a puppy sometimes, then she would do it properly. Emma is HER Baby, and HER Pup, and with this collar now everyone would know. (Not that Emma would actually exhibit it to the nosy inhabitants of Storybrooke, but Snow knew that Emma liked the effect it had on her. And if she admitted it to herself, Snow quite enjoyed the feeling of having her name displayed on her sweet Pup.)

‘Look at you,’ began Snow near breathless as she stood up to take in the sight of Emma. ‘My beautiful and obedient Pup on her knees, looking so pretty… just for me.’

She petted Emma’s head as Emma scooted closer to lean against her leg.

‘You deserve this collar, and so much more.’

Emma swelled with pride at the praise. When your Mommy was pleased with you, it was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
